


Star Wars the Unforeseen Encounter

by YukiTraigen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiTraigen/pseuds/YukiTraigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The first fanfic I've written and made public. it will be updated as much as possible)<br/>Adapting to a new place is always hard but adapting to an entirely new dimension... is much harder especially when dealing with a jerk hiding behind a mask with the emotional range of a teaspoon, though for some strange reason you feel a strange connection to him..<br/>Heres a few sneak peeks of some scenes...</p><p>Your mind is swirling with thoughts; is he going to kill me? Why am I here? Have I done something wrong?</p><p>"A black hole huh… so everything I once knew… is gone… and it's not even a new planet, it's an entire new dimension…" you muse aloud to yourself as you come to terms with everything that's transpired.</p><p>"Traigen, we both know I can take what I want... I can have you tell me or I can use the force, it's simple" he raises a hand to your face, his hand hovering close to your cheek and you whimper as a few tears slide down your cheeks.</p><p>General Hux's attitude towards you drastically changed from "babysitting an earthling" to "Smart earthling woman" it was drastic for someone like him and you felt proud in an "in your face arsehole" kinda way.</p><p>"There is no way that's gonna fit the twins..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Houston We Have a Problem.

Star Wars the Unforeseen Encounter

Prologue:

You're currently on the planet Earth, the world is in chaos because of some sexist, racist and seriously unfitting blonde guy becoming president, tearing the world apart and all order in the world is lost because of it.

Amongst the chaos you've managed to smuggle yourself and a large bag full of sentimental items into another country, it's all foreign to you and you don't read or speak the language. Through sheer luck you eventually stumble across an abandoned partially destroyed lab and inside you've found some strange pods with writing on the side and a control panel next to the pod with a few buttons on the dash.  
An explosion is heard from outside and with a little hesitation you press a few random buttons the control panel, you hear a loud beep but nothing's happening.

So you try a few different combinations and even then nothing happens, you contemplate leaving but by chance you slam your hand down in frustration accidentally hitting a button and the door to the Pod opens.  
You sigh feeling annoyed that slamming a button by accident was all it took to open a stupid door but scramble inside with your bag as your heart beats faster in fear, upon entry the door gingerly closes, you've slowed your breathing as much as you can to keep yourself from having a panic attack, the sound of hissing fills your ears as you feel a rush of cold engulf you and you vision becomes black as your consciousness leaves you...

Chapter 1: Houston We Have a Problem.

You stir hearing voices nearby, though you can't see who the voices belong to since your eyes feel so heavy.  
You hear familiar hissing and slowly you're able to open your eyes but are greeted by a blinding light to which you instinctively hiss at in a feline manner.

"Fucking hell, that's bright!" You curse as you move your arm in front of your face.

It seems no one pays your outburst any heed and then you hear voices but this time you hear them clearly.

"Sir, it appears the pod was carrying a female however I don't believe I've seen this kind of pod before" A male says.

"Put the female in an interrogation room and send this pod away for further inspection. That is all" you hear a muffled kind of voice say.

Your eyes adjust to the light and you remove your arm in time to see a cloaked figure leaving the room and then see a person in white armour stand in front of you.  
Your stiff body begins to relax and you start regaining feeling in the rest of your body parts, you slowly try to remove yourself from the pod when the white armoured being grabs you and slings you over his shoulder and takes you away from the pod also leaving your big bag behind.

You're taken into a strange metal looking room and before you can react you're thrust into a strange device and now have restrains upon your wrists and ankles, the person turns to leave and you panic.

"W-wait hey what's going on?" you say shakily.

"You're staying here until further notice" The person responds before leaving and the door closing behind him.

You know it's futile to try and get out of the restraints so you decide to try and figure out what's going on.  
~Last thing I remember is getting in that pod… is this the aftermath of Earth's destruction? Hmm a bomb shelter perhaps? Geez this is fucked~ you ponder to yourself.  
You sigh in boredom as you stare at the ceiling, casually singing songs from the 90's –because fuck you that's why.

"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah"

You're about to start singing the chorus when you hear a metal sliding door open behind you.  
~Oh sweet it's a person! Maybe they can tell me what's going on~ you muse to yourself.

"Actually before I tell you anything, you're going to tell me who you are, where you came from and how you got here" You hear a muffled voice say in a forceful manner.  
Thinking for a second it comes to you, you recognize this voice as the person from earlier.

"Whoa how'd you know what I was thinking?" you gasp in shock

"That doesn't matter now tell me what I want to know" the voices replies with sharply.

"Will I be in trouble if you don't like the answer?" you ask genuinely worried.

"Depends on your answer" the voice says.

"That doesn't exactly make me feel more compelled to say anything…" you mumble.

The person behind you decides to go into your view and sits down at the other end of the medium sized room.  
This person is wearing a plain black cloak and a black mask with silver detailing on the front.  
You can feel this person's eyes on you though you cannot see through the mask your body seems to shiver in fear.

"I have ways of getting you to talk" the person says somewhat menacingly.

You look away from the person and look to the ceiling and sigh.

"Look, I'm no one that holds any importance to anyone okay. I'm not a prime minister, I'm not a president and hell I'm not a celebrity either… I'm just a civilian that wants to know where the fuck she is because I'm in an unfamiliar place okay!" you huff not wanting this person beat the information out of you.

"I think perhaps I've mistreated you, you've become delusional due to lack of sustenance… I've never heard of a president, prime minister or a celebrity and I've never heard the song you sang before I entered"

You suppress your humiliation about your singing and then look at this person quizzically.

"You're joking right? Though I'm not gonna pass up free food" you mutter feeling confused and now hungry.

"I'll have the cooks to prepare something immediately, after you've eaten we will resume this talk" the person says before standing up, the person starts to leave and you look at the ceiling again.

"Well I guess I'll just be waiting here then…" you mumble.

~I wonder what type of food it'll be… I wonder what kinda food even survived the war. Ah geez I'm scared of what'll happen…~ you think to yourself after the person in black has left.


	2. If I Say "Sir" One More Time...

Chapter 2: If I Say "Sir" One More Time...

The door opens behind you and you smell something that you can only assume is food.  
You see a male in an unfamiliar uniform holding a tray with a strange but seemingly cooked creature that looks similar to a chameleon but bigger and a bottle of water.

"The commander requested sustenance for you, I will temporarily remove your restraints and if you attempt an escape I am ordered to eliminate you" the man says with a neutral facial expression.

"Understood, sir" you nod.

The man removes your restraints and you calmly try to step out of the device that held you captive but instead your legs buckle and you fall forward landing on your face.

"Ah shit! Fuck that hurt! Oh my god my face ow!" you curse in pain holding your hurt face.

The man simply places the food next to you with cutlery before sitting down and staring at you.  
You rub your face and decide to slowly sit up, grab the knife and fork and stare at the food.

"Um… how do I eat this? I've never seen this before, what is it?" you ask feeling nervous.

"It's roast nuna, you use the knife and fork to eat it" the man rolls his eyes at you.

"o-okay…" you stammer and begin to cut apart and eat the nuna like you would eat a chicken.  
You manage to eat it all and you drink all of your water in between mouthfuls of food.

You sigh as you finish your food and you place the utensils on top of the tray and stand up with it.

"I assume I give this back to you…" you gesture the tray towards the cook.

The cook takes the tray and then ushers you back into the confinement machine but you raise your hands and stop him.  
"W-wait please!" you plead.

"Could I please have a moment to stretch my legs and arms just for a moment? I promise I'll get back in the machine afterwards" you ask politely.

The cook considers it for a moment and whilst he looks puzzled you begin to stretch your legs and arms.

"Okay" He replies.

You finish stretching and bow your head and step into the machine yourself.

"Thank you sir, I'm most grateful" you smile at him sweetly.

He nods holding a neutral expression and then puts the restraints on you before he leaves the room.

A few minutes later the door opens and the person in the black cloak comes back inside and stands before you.

"You've had food and drink, now I'll ask once more only… Who are you, Where are you from and How did you get here?" The voice seems to linger on each question as if he were speaking to a child when they've been disobedient.

You sigh deeply and look at him intensely as you answer just as firmly as he spoke to you.

"Sir, I am Yuki Traigen. I am from Earth and I have no idea how I've gotten to wherever here is" you keep your gaze fixed upon his mask.

He stares at you powerfully whilst taking in everything you've said.  
The person then presses his masked face forward just inches from your own.

"Earth you say? I've never heard of such a planet existing Yuki Traigen but I will believe you… the results came in about the pod you arrived inside of. It's very old, older than anything we've ever encountered here and uses technology that's been lost for a very long time" the person explains.

"I obviously cannot keep you here forever so I've decided you may work here. Though there isn't much here that a droid or stormtrooper can't do I will have you be assigned to the sanitations department until I figure out what use you can be, understood?" the person asks rhetorically.

"Yes sir, I understand" You bow your head.

"I will bring someone in to escort you to your chambers and to show you to the sanitations department" the person says standing upright away from your face.

The person removes your restraints and you stand up by yourself before you accidentally stumble slightly but you manage to keep yourself upright.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it" you smile ignoring your almost second trip over for the day.

The person nods before saying "Follow me" and beckoning you to follow behind.  
You smile and follow behind as the person leads you out of the interrogation room and out into a metallic hallway.

"Wow! It's like something you'd see in a science fiction movie!" you can barely contain your amazement as your eyes light up and you have a slight skip in your step.

"I do not understand that reference…" the person beside you replies.

"Oh, uh um sorry sir" you apologize staring at the floor feeling embarrassed.

"Kylo Ren" the person beside you states.

"Huh?" you look at the person and tilt your head slightly in confusion.

"My name, it is Kylo Ren. You will address me as Commander Ren, understood?" Kylo Ren asks rhetorically.

"Yes si-Commander Ren" you say almost slipping up.

Kylo Ren takes you to a person in white armour and turns to you.

"FN-2187 will be escorting you to your quarters and will be your mentor in the sanitations department, goodbye" Kylo Ren states before walking away not wanting a response.

"Well he's in a good mood. C'mon I'll show you to your quarters miss…?" FN-2187 stops short realizing he doesn't know your name.

"Yuki Traigen sir" you reply with a smile.

"Traigen, nice… now follow me" FN-2187 responds and turns around walking down another metallic hallway.

You reach the living quarters after a short walk and FN-2187 stops in front of a door.

"This room is now yours, I suggest you get some sleep because your training shift with me starts in 8 hours" FN-2187 states.

"Thank you FN-2187, I'll see you in 8 hours then… goodnight" you say suppressing a yawn.

"Goodnight Traigen, I will be here to awaken you for your first shift but don't expect it every day" FN-2187 says before walking off.

You enter your new room and see it's pretty bare, a simple looking bed, drawers, bedside table with a lamp and a strange looking clock on the wall.  
Feeling tired you crawl into your new bed and find it's comfortable despite how solid it looks and you fall into a deep undisturbed and peaceful slumber.


	3. What's this? What's that?

Chapter 3: What's this? What's that?

You awaken to a knock on your door and a voice asking "Permission to enter?"

You stir and sit up slowly before responding.

"Yeah, come in" you yawn.

You see a man clad in white armour enter and know that it's FN-2187.

"Time for work, I trust you got an appropriate amount of sleep" he says gesturing outside the door.

You nod and swing your legs out of the bed and stand up, stretching before you smile at FN-2187.

"Sure let's go" you state already walking out of your room.

You and FN-2187 walk down a few hallways before arriving to a different kind of room with a sign saying "Sanitation Department" you read the sign and examine your surroundings before FN-2187 turns to a person clad in a different sort of armour and stiffens visibly.

"Captain Phasma, this is the new recruit Commander Ren sent for us." FN-2187 states firmly.

You can see the difference in these two people easily; Captain Phasma's stance is that of authority whereas FN-2187's is that of an underling.  
FN-2187 turns to you and nudges you.  
You snap back to reality and bow to Captain Phasma.

"Yuki Traigen sir" you reply feeling slightly embarrassed at your faltering formality.

The tall person in the fancy armour turns to you.

"You're going to be working under FN-2187 from now on until Commander Ren says otherwise" Captain Phasma utters, it's apparent now that this person is in fact a female so now you feel a bit sheepish for assuming the Captain was a male.

You nod and reply firmly. "Understood"

Captain Phasma nods and walks away down the hall, FN-2187 turns to you and gestures to a nearby door and opens it.

"This is where you will work, you know how to clean I assume?" he asks.

"Yeah of course" you laugh.

He takes out a strange device and you tilt your head to the side with an obvious look of confusion.

"This is a bacteria scanner and this…" he says as he grabs another strange looking device.

"Is what we use to clean the areas that are dirty" he says holding both devices.

"What… I thought you meant like a broom, dust pan and brush, mop and mop bucket kinda cleaning… I've never seen anything like this before" you say feeling very overwhelmed.

FN-2187 puts the items back and sighs.

"I don't know where you're from but… to not know what these devices are and how to use them is a problem, obviously you won't be any use in the sanitation department I'm afraid" FN-2187 says shaking his head.

"So what should I do then?" you ask quietly.

"I'll take you back to Commander Ren" he responds.

You nod as FN-2187 leads you out of the sanitations department and to where Commander Ren is.

You arrive to where Commander Ren is and FN-2187 knocks on the door, nods to you whilst handing you some kind of thick disc-like thing "Give this to Commander Ren" and with that he then walks off somewhat hurriedly.  
You gulp as you stand there without a response.  
You muster your courage and knock again but louder this time.  
There is still no reply and you knock once more and call out.

"Commander Ren, I have something for you" you say shakily.

The door opens and you are beckoned inside a dark room.  
You walk inside and the door slams shut making a clicking noise.  
You jump slightly in shock and shiver in fear.  
All of a sudden, a seemingly robotic voice talks to you.

"Initiating training sequence, hand to hand combat confirmed" the voice states.

A figure comes before you and begins trying to attack you.  
You jump back and thrust the bulky disk FN-2187 gave you into your pocket.  
The figure lunges at you again and you dodge and push the figure away.

"Dude what the fuck stop!" you shout as the figure tries once again to hit you and you grab the figures hand.

The figure doesn't stop and kicks your feet out from underneath you and you fall flat on your arse.  
You look up at the figure angrily as it goes to swing at you again but this time you sweep the figure off its feet with your left foot and you stand up hastily.  
The figure gets up as you're backing away from it and it lunges at you, instead of dodging you lower your body slightly and then the moment the figure reaches your leg length you roundhouse kick that motherfucker to the ground.  
The figure is stunned and you get on top of the figure straddling it as you begin to punch the absolute shit out of it.  
Whilst punching with blind rage the figure suddenly disappears and the lights turn on, before you can stop yourself your last punch hits the hard floor with a sickening crack.

"FUCK!" You cuss loudly cradling your poor (self-inflicted) abused fist.

You look around and see a large window above your head inside one of the four walls in the room and it's transparent so you're able to see that the one known as Captain Phasma and also Commander Ren are on the other side of the window along with other uniformed individuals observing your every move.  
You slowly stand up still cradling your still abused (still self-inflicted) fist.

"Umm was that a test of some sort? If it was then that wasn't very nice… I don't like being randomly attacked" you ask feeling pretty disgruntled.

You see the people vacate the windows vicinity and you're left on your own.  
Before no time you are greeted by a door opening and Captain Phasma, a ginger haired grumpy looking man and Commander Ren.

"You did well, you've surprised us with your… skills" Commander Ren states bluntly.

"She's still nothing compared to a trained stormtrooper Commander" the ginger haired man retorts.

~Fuck me mate this guy has a bloody stick up his dickhole~ you muse unintentionally death glaring the ginger.

You see Commander Ren shift a little before speaking.

"She will be my apprentice" he announces.

"What?" Captain Phasma and the ginger haired man ask in unison.

"She will be my apprentice, end of discussion. Miss Traigen, come with me" Commander Ren says firmly.

"Understood Commander Ren" you say whilst nodding slightly.

Commander Ren leads you away from the grumbling pair and you smile slightly confused but intrigued as to what will become of you.


	4. A Galaxy Far Far Away From Home

Chapter 4: A Galaxy Far Far Away From Home

You're taken into a dark room, down a long walkway and in front of a large terrifying looking figure.  
You shiver in fear and bow deeply fearing that one false move and this abnormally large creature would kill you as if you were just a mere insect in their eyes.

"Supreme Leader, I've brought the Earth girl as requested" Commander Ren kneels in front of the Supreme Leader and you instantly do the same.

"Good, I sense something from this girl and I'm intrigued as to what it is… I believe I've made the right decision by appointing Kylo Ren as your teacher" the Supreme Leader states with his voice dripping with a dark and chaotic evil.

"T-thank you" you instinctively say looking down at the floor still in a kneeling position.

"I'm satisfied, Kylo Ren, she will be a great asset to us. Tell me your name Earthling girl" the Supreme Leader booms.

"Yuki Traigen sir!" you reply as firmly as you can without stammering.

"Traigen, you will be trained for battle and for interrogating prisoners. Kylo Ren will teach you and you will obey his every order without fail, understood?" the Supreme Leader states rhetorically.

"Yes Supreme Leader!" you reply feeling brave enough to stand up and address him as Commander Ren did.

The Supreme Leader looks down at you before replying.

"Leave, Kylo Ren, train her well and how I specified earlier" The Supreme Leader demands.

You and Commander Ren bow before exiting the strange enlarged room.

Commander Ren leads you back to the room you fought the strange figure in before.  
He turns down the lights and brings out an assortment of strange weaponry.

"Choose" He says blankly gesturing at the weapons.

You slowly examine all the weapons and pick up a large quarterstaff-like weapon.

"This one, now what?" you say holding the staff.

Commander Ren picks up a spear –like weapon and readies a combat stance.

"Now we spar" Commander Ren says before rushing at you.

You dodge to the side in mild surprise and ready your quarterstaff accordingly.

You focus yourself and look for and opening as you rush Commander Ren, he blocks every attack you try to land on him and he doesn't even break a sweat.

After continually blocking your attacks Commander Ren kicks you in the stomach just before you land your first blow.

You're sent backward and fall to the floor.

You gasp for breath and hold your stomach.

"S-shit…" you mutter.  
"If you can't focus on fighting with a weapon but not use it to its full potential then don't bother using a weapon, get up, this kind of training is lost on you" Commander Ren scoffs.

You grit your teeth and stand up with your weapon.

"Then maybe you should train me instead of mocking me!" you glare at him feeling annoyed.

"Maybe if you weren't so short you'd be able to hit me" he snorts.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" you yell at him hating when people mock your size, you're 149cm but that doesn't mean you're weak or can't fight.

Commander Ren just smirks at you watching you get angry at him.

"You're such an asshole!" you mutter before turning your back to him.

"Let's start from the basics then… do 50 squats, sit ups and push ups" Commander Ren orders you.

"Fine" you sigh as you put the staff down and begins starting with the squats.

You can feel his gaze lingering upon you as you exercise and it makes you mildly uncomfortable but you finish the squats with ease, then you do the sit ups before finishing up with the push ups.  
He continues to stare at you, or at least you assume he is but it's so hard to tell with his face hidden.

"Good, now return to your room or find something useful to do" Commander Ren commands before he walks out of the training room.

"Ugh… He's such a dick! Maybe he didn't get the memo about not acting like your genitalia…" You sigh and grumble as you get up.

Thinking for a moment you come up with a brilliant idea and acting upon it you decide to run after Commander Ren.  
You catch up to him easily before he heads into a room.

"Commander Ren!" You pant slightly and catch your breath.

"What is it?" he asks turning to face you.

"Is there a library here?!" You ask curiously.

"Yes, head back toward the training room and then turn left twice… there should be a sign above the door… Is that all?" He asks turning back toward the room he was about to enter.

"Yes Commander that was all, thank you!" you smile brightly at him and he enters the room and leaves you alone in the hallway.

Taking his directions you return toward the training room and then turn left twice and indeed there is a sign above a door saying Library, you smile and head inside excitedly.  
Upon entry you notice there isn't a soul inside but there are many hologram screens, you press one and after a few minutes you start to get the hang of the strange technology and after doing so you begin searching for information and luckily it looks like there are enough records here to keep you occupied for quite a long time.  
Sitting down at a desk in the far back of the library you sit in front of a screen and search for records on history and decide to start learning about as much as you can so you can maybe figure out just what is going on and where you are.

After a long while of reading you learn about Jedi, the Republic, Sith, Clone Wars, Battle on the Moon of Endor and people of importance like Darth Vader, Han Solo, Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker and after an even longer while you've learnt about the Resistance and The First Order though it's not very much but the records seem like they're updated regularly as new information surfaces, of course some of the recent history is classified making it difficult to find out everything but as much as it piques your curiosity there isn't a thing you can do about it without a high security log in code.

With no idea what the time is and not feeling tired yet you continue to read, this time you begin researching the different planets and moons to learn about the new foods, beverages and terrains, it's become painfully clear to you that you're no longer on Earth and as far as these records go there isn't much mention of the Earth you're familiar with, though through your tireless searches you've found a few records of past experiments to go to a new dimension in the future, theories about black holes and such, slowly but surely you begin to believe it.

"A black hole huh… so everything I once knew… is gone… and it's not even a new planet, it's an entire new dimension…" you muse aloud to yourself as you come to terms with everything that's transpired.

After a few hours of learning about different planets and moons you yawn tiredly, you stand up and decide to go back to your room but when you arrive at your room you see a familiar figure walking out of it.

"Commander Ren?" you tilt your head looking confused as to why he'd be in your room to begin with.

"Traigen, I dropped off your belongings. Get some rest, you're to be awake in three hours for training, be late and you will be punished" Commander Ren states through his voice changing module.

"Yes Commander Ren, Thank you" you smile at him knowing exactly what he dropped off to you.

Commander Ren walks at a brisk pace away from your room and you practically leap into your room and see your beloved duffle bag filled with your old dimension goodies.  
You decide to get into bed instead of fussing over your belongings since you only have three hours to rest before you have to brave mister grumpy mask for training.  
Feeling comforted knowing your belongings are still there and the bag looks relatively untouched you sigh happily and stretch under the covers hearing a few bones crack in the process.  
You groan slightly feeling sad knowing you can never go back home, even though there isn't anything left to return to it still makes you sad and you bite your lip in an attempt to fight back tears that threaten to fall from your tired eyes.  
You then begin to think about what will happen in the next three hours instead.

"I wonder what he'll make me do…" you yawn as you pull the covers to your chin and curl up into a ball.

After a few minutes of staring at the metal floor you finally enter the land of sleep until you're awoken later by a very annoyed Commander Ren.


	5. Highway to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we get to feel some feels and maybe a small little spark between our dearest Kylo Ren and Yuki Traigen!  
> May or may not have some backstory, General Ginger being his douchey self and even a "nice" side of Kylo! Read it to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'M SO SORRY! Okay so life and procrastination kinda got in the way and I lost a lot of motivation but I got there!  
> I really hope you all like this one, I made it extra long in a form of apology for being months late with an update!  
> Please give kudos, favourite, follow and review?

 

 

Chapter 5: Highway to Hell

You awaken to see the Commander himself standing over you and he points to the clock above your bed, you look up at his through your hair which is in a state of disarray upon your face.

"Traigen, what time is it?" he asks sternly as he looms over you.

You groggily turn over in your bed and look up at the clock to see that it's definitely been more than 3 hours since you slept.

"It is ten o'clock Commander Ren…" you mumble still sleepy from everything that's happened.

"You were to meet me in the training room at nine o'clock sharp Traigen, I thought perhaps you got lost or were eating breakfast but here I find you lazing about in bed!" he shouts angrily as his voice distorts through that annoying mask of his.

"Mm I'm sorry… I didn't set an alarm… could you show me how to use the clock?" you groan as you sit up in your bed yawning sleepily.

He steps back, giving you space to get out of your bed so you take the hint as you slide your legs out of the bed and onto the cold floor.  
You sigh and run your hands through your messed hair when fabric hits your face you gasp in shock and grab it looking up at Commander Ren.

"It's your temporary First Order Uniform, I have urgent business that requires my immediate attention at this time so you are to assist General Hux in the control room until further notice" Commander Ren explains.

You nod quietly and hold the uniform to your chest as you wait for Commander Ren to exit your room, he sees that you're waiting for something and he takes the hint and leaves.  
Upon his exit you strip from your clothes and place the outfit onto your bed, you slide on the sheer black stockings first before you pull on your knee high black socks.  
You gently grab the short but high waisted black pencil skirt and slide it up your curvy legs but you don't zip up the back yet, you grab the blouse and sigh softly.

"There is no way that's gonna fit the twins..." your voice is soft as you mumble the words to yourself.

You throw on the black blouse and tuck it into the skirt before zipping the back of the skirt up.  
Annoyingly so you were right and the blouse won't allow much breathing room for your bust, you leave a few buttons undone so your chest doesn't burst them open later in the day and so you can actually breathe.  
You put your long blue dyed hair into a messy bun and pull a few strands out at the sides to frame your face alongside your semi-long side fringe.

After you're finished you exit your room, Kylo stares down at you through his helmet and then begins walking.  
You get the feeling you should follow him and so you do, he leads you to the command centre where you're left to General Hux's care.  
Kylo then leaves as Hux grumbles about not wanting to babysit the earthling girl.  
You sigh and turn your head away from him and gaze into the space outside, it's beautiful and certainly not a view you'd thought you'd see in your lifetime.

General Hux decided to show you the ropes of the command centre, well the annoyingly boring parts of it as he describes it and you learn quickly.  
After a few hours you're logging data into holopads as if it were your daily job for years.  
General Hux's attitude towards you drastically changed from "babysitting an earthling" to "Smart earthling woman" it was drastic for someone like him and you felt proud in an "in your face arsehole" kinda way.

Kylo came an hour or so later to collect you, it was roughly 4:30 pm and General Hux obviously held a tense relationship with Kylo, there was a flaming hatred in his eyes which were almost as flaming as his ginger hair.  
You went quietly with Kylo but he wasn't leading you back to your room but to a familiar part of the ship, the interrogation room.

"Commander Ren? Why are we going back in here...?" Your voice shakes and you half want to know and half would rather not simply out of fear.

Kylo grabs your arm roughly and drags you into the room before he uses the force to shove you into the interrogation device.  
Your body is slightly tilted back, the restraints upon your wrists and ankles are tight and you whimper softly.

"H-hey... Wh-why am I in here again?" You ask feeling scared and you bite your lower lip as he locks the door.

Your mind is swirling with thoughts;  
is he going to kill me?  
Why am I here?  
Have I done something wrong?

All of which he surprisingly answers.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, you're here because I want answers and no you haven't done anything wrong... yet" His voice is cold and not just because of the distorted voice emitting from the helmet he wears.

"Wait... c-can you read my thoughts?!" Your voice is extremely panicked and it shows in every form of what restricted body language you have.

Kylo simply scoffs.

"You were in the library last night... did you not read up about the force? How Jedi and Sith use its power?" His voice was firm as he took a standing position at the other end of the room facing you.

"Traigen, I want to know where you came from, your past and I want to know now" He took a few steps towards you.

"Traigen, we both know I can take what I want... I can have you tell me or I can use the force, it's simple" he raises a hand to your face, his hand hovering close to your cheek and you whimper as a few tears slide down your cheeks.

"I don't want to! It's private, I'll tell you where I'm from but there is nothing to know about me! I'm nobody... I'm boring!" You cry quietly and shake your head in refusal.

Kylo simply sighs and uses the force to enter your mind, not wanting to deal with any hassles and antics.  
You gasp in pain as you feel a tightness in your mind, it feels as if someone is crushing your skull and squeezing it for information which is somewhat happening in a manner of speaking.  
Kylo digs around to find what he wants when he stops at a particular memory.

You're sitting by your sister's hospital bed, the doctors and nurses have told you she hasn't got much time left, you've barely left her side and it shows.  
You look like a wreck, you've barely eaten or slept and you've spent every waking moment at her side holding her hand.  
Neither of you know what happened, Your Mum and Dad died in a car crash soon after you turned 18 so you got custody of your little sister Mikaru, you're 21 now and she's not even 16 yet.  
One day you were laughing and cooking dinner together, the next you knew she was on the floor not breathing.  
You gave her CPR, got her to hospital but due to the lack of knowledge regarding why her heart is failing they've kept her in ever since.  
It's been a week now but all they can tell you is the same thing; that her heart is failing, they don't know why and that they can't find a donor in time.

You've fallen asleep by your sister's side, you're visibly exhausted, your breath is shaky and your face has a distressed expression written all over it.  
You're sleeping in an awkward position, head on her stomach, left hand clasping her right hand and your body half on the bed and half on the chair next to the bed.  
Needless to say you're gonna be sore in the morning.  
You've grown used to the beeps of the machine being your wakeup call; the beeps accelerate when she's awake and decelerate when she's asleep.

You guess that you're just waiting to be by her side when those beeps inevitably stop, even if you won't admit it and since she's the last family member you have left you don't know what to do when she's gone.  
After awhile you wake up when she wakes up because you hear the beeping of her heart lightly speed up.  
You stretch slightly and smile at her as you hold her hand.

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" These are the first words you speak and the first she hears that day.

She simply nods, she doesn't talk much anymore and when she does she says it hurts a lot to do so.  
A part of you wants her out of her misery but you're also selfish and want her to stay even though you know you won't get your wish.  
She weakly squeezes your hand and you stroke her cheek gently, wiping away stray hairs from her face.  
She smiles and opens her mouth to speak but a mere whisper comes out.

"Today" those are the first words she has spoken in days and it frightens you.

She closes her eyes for a brief moment with a look of peace on her face before opening her eyes to look at you, her eyes filled to the brim with tears before you realise you're crying too.  
You know what she's talking about and it scares you, can people know when their time is up?  
Can you stop it and maybe take her place?  
She's younger than you are, she doesn't deserve to go before you and it's not fair that she inevitably will.  
You bite your lip as you tremble and silently sob.  
You shake your head and look at her with pained eyes.

"It can't be... Sis you can't leave me... I love you! You're all I have left!" Your voice is cracked with sobs, your blue dyed hair sticking to your moist cheeks.

Suddenly you feel the room go cold and you instantly look at the door and then at the window, both closed and then you realise what is about to happen.

"It really is time sis... You feel it? The cold... come here, it's gonna be okay... You'll be with Mum and Dad, say Hi for me? Watch over me too okay? Kick my arse if I do something stupid..." You get up onto the bed and you lay her in your arms, you kiss the top of her head as your stroke her hair.

"This isn't fair..." The words come out as a mere shaky whisper but you know your sister heard you because she grasps your hand a little tighter.

You then feel your sister chuckle before whispering.

"You always knew this day would come... You're the strongest in the family... I know you'll go far, live your life to the fullest for our whole family... You know what I said is true, it's today" She coughs slightly and you kiss her head as you try to stop your sobs.

"Shh, you shouldn't talk Sis, it hurts you..." You choke out the words as the sobbing grows and she giggles softly and shakes her head.

"I'm about to die Yuki, you're worth the pain" her voice is croaky, weak and audibly fragile. She looks up at you and kisses your cheek before cuddling back on your chest.

"Mikaru... I'm gonna miss you, I love you so much" you manage to say that clearly with the most heartfelt purity known to you before you kiss her head as you sob quietly into her hair.

You let go as her heart stops and the monitor flat lines, you clutch her lifeless body and sob into it violently as your heart shatters.  
You feel everything slowly leaving you as your body becomes numb with raw pain and emotion.  
They say you can die from a broken heart, You only wish it would happen to you, you're a coward after all, You couldn't commit suicide no matter what you'd try, maybe you'll just find a new reason to live? Find love and carry on the family line when you're older.  
They say 21 is the age when your life truly begins, right?  
Well it feels like yours has just ended with a swift stab to the heart and your 21st Birthday was just a few days ago.  
After doctors and nurses rush you out of the hospital room they tell you that they'll call when everything is sorted for the funeral, apparently Mum and Dad pre-paid for both of your funerals in advance, thanks... A horrible silver lining is that you inherit the money that she would've gained access to at 18 and at 21.  
Thus with your sister's death coupled with both your parents deaths, due to the inheritance you've become a millionaire and you honestly don't know what to do about it.  
You already owned the house when Mum and Dad died but now you own literally, everything.

Taking small weak steps you head down to the car park and get into your car, a 1967 Chevy Impala, and you begin the painful drive home, the last song in the car when you arrived with your sister was "Stairway to Heaven" and that in itself was a painful truth but now it feels like you're on a "Highway to Hell"

Kylo pulls away, you're sobbing silently, too weak to make any noise and too heartbroken after reliving such a traumatic memory.  
He steps back with a sigh and undoes your restraints, you slump down but he catches you before you fall, he gently picks your fragile form up and then as he carries you bridal style he takes you back to your room, he notices the choker chain you're wearing, it's tinkling with the movement of your body, it's a cage pendant with a harmonic black coloured ball inside, the cage pendant itself has a hollow pentagram design upon it to which the gaps reveal said harmonic tinkling ball.  
Kylo makes the noise that sounds like a scoff beneath his mask and when he arrives at your room he brings you inside.  
Surprisingly he's gentle as he lays you in your bed; he then reaches up, grabs the clock and holds it up beside him as he points to a button on the side.

"See this? This button here switches the function, your alarm will be set to 7:30am, that should give you ample time for a shower, breakfast and to meet me each morning at 9am... I won't show you again Traigen and I assure you the punishment will be harsh if you're late tomorrow, now get some rest... I'll have a stormtrooper bring you dinner at 7pm" His voice hasn't changed much thanks to the helmets distortion but somehow his manner towards her seems sympathetic... almost even kind.

Before you can even try and respond he's placed the clock on your bedside table and left your room though for some reason you get the feeling that perhaps he's trying to say sorry for emotionally hurting you with your past... nah...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Phew! bet nobody saw that feels-trip coming?! well i hope none the less that you all liked it!  
> Tell me what you thought in a review! Give me some kudos if you liked it! Follow me to find out when i update next and favourite me to see if i post any other fanfics!  
> Stay awesome and may the force be with you!


End file.
